Hurt and Blood
by bbybailee
Summary: Cat is Abused By Her Dad.Her Mom is Dead and she has moved by force.Will Beck Rescue Her or be killed?
1. Cat Moves

Cats POV

.! I Cant Keep Doing this! I Have to RunAway! Its Lunch Time Finally but im spending it alone. All My Friends are away on Vacation While im stuck with my idiot abusive parents. Theres My Mother Who Loves me like a angel,and theres my Hates Hates My Personality because im to "bubbly". He Hits Me and My Mom Trys to divorce him but if she does he will kill me. I Hate Him. After School I Try to go to Tori or Jades or Someone just so i dont go home. Its to go home. I Walk Home. I Put My Books in closet and do my homework. I Can Hear Screaming Upstairs and I Slam My Door Shut. I Hate My Dad! I Finish My Homework and Get some Juice. He Comes into the room and grabs me. He Pulls me into the room that my mom is in. He Suddenly Puts a knife by my neck.

"You Divorce Me,She Dies!" My Dad Says

Im Scarrdddd! I Telll My Mother to say no.

"Okay I Wont"

He Pulls the knife away from me and pushes me into my room and lockes it. I Slam it! Helpp!

I Suddenly Hear a noise I Never Want to hear. I Think I Hear a bullet.

"MOMM!" I SCREAM!

He Opens the Door he Says Pack Up Were Moving. He Gives me 30 minutes and I Pack Up Everything Except My Furiture and My Shoes(because they are all high heels and i have sneakers on) He Tells Me To Grab My BackPack Too and Go to the Car. When I Get into there. We Leave and Im Tied Up. We Pull Up into a apartment that he says we will "live" in. Why! Damn.I Have to Unpack all my stuff. I Call Beck,My Best Friend Other than Tori.

"Hello"

"Beck Is that you!"

"Yeah Where R U?"

"I dont know,I Think My Dad Shot My Mom and Is Trying to Kill me or Kidnap me or something!"

"Look Outside what street do you see?"

"Um" I Look outside "Pine Street 3409"

"Okay How Long Will You Be There?"

"Um Dad! How Long We Be Here?"

"4 Moths!"

"4 Months" I Say to beck.

"Okay when will he work?"

"Dad! When Will You Work Hours?"

"Saturdays and Sundays from 12-9!"

"Saturdays and Sundays from 12-9" I Say to beck

"Okay ill come get you on Saturday at 1!"

"Okay Bye!"

"Bye!"

I Walk into the kitchen.

"Dad! Why r u doing this?"

"None of ur beewaxx!"

"Where my mom!"

"Shes Dead!"

"What!"

"YEA I KILLED HER!"

I Go to my room and Slam it shut!

TO BE CONTINUED!

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Cat Gets Shot

Cats POV

Im All Set! Beck Gonna Be Here At 1! its 12:30! Hahaha Fuck You Daddy! He Just Left. I Am Packing Up. My Phone Rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat Its Beck"

"Where R U?"

"Im in the car in the parking lot okay come find me"

"Okay"

I Hang Up and Leave With My Bag. I Find Becks Car.

"Hey Beck"

"Hey Cat"

"So Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Lets Go"

We Pull Out of the Driveway. And I See My Dad Pull Up.

"Damn! Beck Ack Casual"

"Why?"

"My Dads Home"

"Oh Damn Lets go to my House for a little bit."

"Okay"

We Get to his house and We Stay In His Room.

_Knock Knock_

The Door Opens and Becks Mom gives us some cookies she just made

"I Like Your Girlfriend Honey"

We Look at Each other.

"Were Not Dating" I Say

"Oh Well If You Do I Still Like You"

She Leaves and We Laugh.

"That Was Weird"

"Yeah,She Proply likes you better than Jade"

"Hahaha Maybe"

"Its a Sunday so Where R U gonna stay the night?"

"I Dont Know Maybe Tori Will Let Me"

I Call Tori.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori its me Cat can i stay over tonight?"

"Why? I Thought You Were going out of town tonight?"

"No, I Ranaway and i need a place to stay just for tonight."

"Okay Come over Later"

"Okay Thanks Tori!"

"Whatever!"

She Hangs Up and I Talk to Beck.

"So Why Does He Hate You and Beat You?"

I Cry a little.

"He Hates My Personality and How Im too "Bubbly"

"Oh"

Opens The Door

"Cat Theres Someone to see you"

I Look At Beck and I Mouth to Beck "Come With Me?"

We Get Up and go to the door

Oh No! My Dad Found Me!

He Has A Gun and He Points it at me and shoots me.

"Cat!" I Can Hear Beck Scream!

"Yea!" MY Dad Says

"How Dare You!" Ms Oliver Says

Im Lying on the floor almost dead.

My Dad Runs Away and Beck Calls 911 and they come and get me

"Wait!" Beck Says "I Love You Cat. Get Better Okay?" He Leans in and Kisses Me Right on the lips.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Cat Said Yes!

Becks POV

Sitting in the waiting room is impossible! The doctor comes out!

"Is she okay?Is she hurt? IS SHE ALIVE!" I have so many questions and i cant say them all out.

"Shes okay beck,she only has to stay here for the night. Did you call the cops?" The doctor asks

"Yes i did." I did because i love Cat.

"But There is a problem."

"What?"

"Cat is now an orphan"

Oh No.A orphan. I feel bad for her.

"Wheres the mom?" i ask

"Dead,her daddy shot her"

"Oh" I Sit down. "So what will happen to her?"

"She needs to be adopted"

"Well Can I?"

"Are You Sure?"

"Yeah,shes my best friend"

"Okay ill go get the can see her"

He takes me to a room.

"Cat?" I try to see if she can hear me

"Hey Beck"

"Are You okay?"

"Yeah,a little sore"

I look at her,and she looks at me.

"Beck,you okay?"

I Blink,Take a breath,then go over to her.

"Your very lucky to be here,cat" i take a breath "I wish ur dad rotts in hell"

She laughs,then smiles.

"I wish my dad wouldnt have shot me."

"Yeah"

She gets a text.

TO: Cat

FROM: Tori

Heyy R U OKAY!

"Lol Tori,I think she is worried."

"Yeah,so cat?"

"yeah?"

"Wanna...be my...girlfriend?"

"what?"

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend"

She laughs which im scared now.

"Beck,Seriously?" She smiling now."Of Corse! Ive wanted to be ur girlfriend since what? the 6th grade!"

"So yeah?"

"Yeah!"

I go over to her and we kiss. I miss cat.

**...**

**END OF STORY!**

**HOPE YA LIKED IT!**

**3**


End file.
